fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Flavum
Flavum Flavum (Spanish for “auburn”) is a city located in California in the county of Ventura. It covers 200 square miles and is in the Southern region of California. Flavum has a population of about 500,000 and because its within close radius of the beach it is often a tourist destination in the summer. Flavum receives its name from the vast acres of trees that grow atop the mountains surrounding the its valley and bloom vibrant colors of reds, yellows, and oranges in the fall months. Flavum originally began as a surfer town in 1873, often receiving most of its tourism in the summer months. Eventually people began to settle as more roadways and freeways developed and made it easier to access and made it more desirable as a permanent settlement rather than a tourist destination. The Population of Flavum grew from 120,000 to 527,000 in by 2018. Not only did the development of roadways effect the growth of Flavum but they also began to develop ports along the coastline where major shipping export transactions occur. Flavum also has ties to large scale fishery production and are home to one of the one of the number one fisheries of tuna fish. The urban city life of Flavum is filled with trendy restaurants, shopping malls, and entertainment which makes it a very attractive place for people of many different backgrounds Downtown Flavum is also known for their “Little Swedish” section of their city where it is modeled after the country of Sweden and is filled with bakeries, entertainment, and shopping. Another known attraction that brings people in from all over the world is their world famous “Wipeout” competition where some of the best surfers compete for the winning title of being the best surfer in the valley of Flavum and receive recognition during the towns annual Rose Festival. The Wipeout and Rose Festival events held in Flavum brings tourists in from all around the world. Geographically Flavum is both a coastal urban city with countryside outskirts. The downtown area of Flavum offers a variety of shopping tastes ranging from surfer shops to high end retail. There are also a variety of restaurants in Flavum and this town is especially known for their “deep dish post-surf” signature style of the classic pizza dish. During the summer months is quite a popular trend to enjoy a day shredding the waves and enjoying a slice of pizza in the evening. Flavum has a relatively low crime rate and is rated one of the top “happiest” cities in all of California based on a survey conducted by the Flavum state University. Flavum is home to one of the most reputable California State University Institutions in the state Flavum State University and is often known for their high-ranking athletic sports teams. Their Lead Quarter Back Vince Macquarter is said to be a predicted draft pick for the 2020 major leagues. Locals fill the stands when Flavum University has home games and are known for being very active with the team.